Often times, in telecommunications networks, a group of subscribers may be associated with a common subscription plan, which allows members of the group to share resources. For example, a company may have a group plan in which all employees associated with the company share a pool of available network resources. As another example, a family may have a group plan in which all family members are able to share a pool of resources.
Often times, in the context of sharing resources among members of the same plan, a fixed amount of data is repeatedly allocated to the members until the resources are exhausted. This technique has the potential to cause available resources to be exhausted prematurely, with some members having unused resources. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.